You, Me, and The City
by goodytoe
Summary: Every city has it's love story.. short stories about love in different cities.
1. Jakarta

**about this story**: it's basically about our perfect pair's story with big city as the setting. The cities I use here are those which I've visited or heard, but I'll gladly take ur recommendations.

**disclaimer** : I own no Fuji nor Tezuka, and the song used here (written in italic) is 'Forget Jakarta' from Adhitia Sofyan. It's good if you hear this song while you read the fic to get the mood of the story :)

* * *

**To Forget and To Find**

[ Coordinates: 6°12′S 106°48′E ]

_I'm waiting in line to get to where you are  
Hope floats up high along the way  
I forget Jakarta  
All the friendly faces in disguise  
This time, I'm closing down this fairytale_

This is a city where the weirdest things happen; where all the contradictory things try to reach out to each other and mingle.

The rich as hell people inside billion rupiahs car ride pass the sweat drenched people inside metrominis (1). The big shopping centers stand beside the rain tarnished markets. Luxurious apartment fills the gap between small houses with barely-there roofs. The western oriented clothes on the small body and dark skins of South East Asian people.

A city where Fuji Shuusuke found his first love and then lose it; broken hearted for the first time.

He closed his eyes, mourning over the tan skinned lover he used to have, and finally reached inside his small travelling bag to get his plane ticket.

He fell in love at this city when he first came. The merry sounds of the ondel-ondel(2) parade in Monas(3), the exotic looking old colonial buildings, the food, even the warm, humid air. But at that very moment, looking at the international terminal of Soekarno-Hatta Airport, he took a deep breath and mused. He missed Japan already; the four seasons, the food, and most of all, his family.

He was working in Jakarta because of his profession as a journalist, but now, he believed, is time to go home and forget this city. The city he wanted to forget, but at the same time tried to remember forever. The stage of his failed love story, his too sweet too forget first relationship.

His future was waiting for him in Japan.

_And I put all my heart to get to where you are  
Maybe it's time to move away  
I forget Jakarta  
And all the empty promises will fall  
This time, I'm gone to where this journey ends_

His forlorn muse ended when he bumped into someone on his way to the check in counter.

"Maaf(4)," he said in a well practiced Indonesian. "That's okay," the man he bumped replied in an accented english, the accent Fuji Shuusuke familiar with. He took another look at the man in front of him and felt a strange shiver when the other did the same scanning look to him. When their eyes finally met, blue met brown, they were shining in a same recognition.

"Are you Japanese?" they said in unison, then chuckled lightly.

The rest of their conversation was in Japanese.

The man was going back to Japan as well during the short break of his banking job, and after that, he was going to stay in Jakarta for another 2 or 3 years.

He asked Fuji if the journalist would be back to Jakarta or stay in Japan, and Fuji answered that he isn't sure either.

They shared their first impression stories of the city and the other daily-life stories, the brown eyed man wasn't as stiff as he looked and Fuji smiled his first genuine smile for the past 2 weeks. By the time they paused their conversation and listened to the passengers call to proceed to the gate, both of them were all relaxed and their shoulders looked less stiff.

And Fuji noticed, for the first time since they bumped into each other 2 hours earlier, how attractive this man was. And when they almost reached the airstairs, the young banker suddenly grab his hand gently and slip his name card into his grasp with an almost shy look cracking his stoic mask. Fuji knew that look.

That was a rather bold statement of the other man's orientation and the young journalist felt strangely light heartened by that fact.

"You see, call me if you're back to Jakarta, okay? I mean… it will be nice to have someone to talk to with familiar language and all.." the taller man's voice trailed off, and Fuji lightly squeezed his hand which slipped the name card inside his own. "I'd love to," he took a peek at the simple designed name card, " Tezuka Kunimitsu-san" then Fuji walked pass him fleetingly after he gave the brown eyed man one of his killer smile. When he turned his back to the other man, his smile turned into an amused smirk, mumbling, "I am interested, you know..", forcing his feet to walk ahead and not turning back and say those words to the young banker.

The other man seemed to understand, anyway.

Few minutes later, sat comfortably on his seat, Fuji said softly to the man sat beside him, "Well, do you think this is a sign for me to come back to Jakarta?".

'Are you the sign for me to come back?'

Beside him, Tezuka Kunimitsu gave him his best stoic expression, answering, "Yes it is. Definitely".

Fuji laughed softly. Apparently, Jakarta hasn't lost all of its attraction to Fuji Shuusuke.

_But if you stay, I will stay  
Even though the town's not what it used to be  
And pieces of your life you try to recognize  
All went down _

_

* * *

_

1) metromini = a cheap mass transportation in Jakarta. A small bus with 20-30 seats which goes all around Jakarta.

2) ondel-ondel = large puppet-mask dance

3) monas (monumen nasional) = a 422 ft (128.7 m) tower in Central Jakarta, symbolizing the fight for Indonesia's independence, the monument was opened to the public in 1975, it is topped by a flame covered with gold foil.

4) maaf = sorry in Indonesian (bahasa Indonesia)

so whaddya think?

no, this is not a tourism commercial in disguise Xd

okay, the next city will be... -insert dramatic sound effects here- Brugge! -clap clap-

It's one of my favorite city in Belgium since it's so beautiful and the chocolates and pralines are worth to die for xD

let's just hope that I'll be able to edit the story soon, kay.

Well, review please! feel free if you want to recommend a city, I'll be really happy to use it as the setting :)


	2. Brugge

Hiya all! I haven't update in aaaaaages, I know.

But I finally able to break free from the nurse's evil clutches in the hospital, yeah X)

I'm happy, I'm healthy, and I'm feeling generous.

**Disclaimer : **The only thing I own is the plot T_T

* * *

**To Fall in Love**

[ Coordinates: 51°12′N, 3°13′E ]

How long do you think it takes to fall in love? Years? Months? Days? Or will someone knows it merely by looking, like, love at the first sight?

It took almost 5 years for me. Or maybe I had been in love long before I knew it.

It was even more pathetic because I fell in love with my best friend. My _male_ best friend.

I couldn't help it though. If you know Fuji Shuusuke you'd fall for him too. I mean, he got these pretty, soulful, blue eyes that sort of draw you in. When he looked into your eyes, and he asked you for something, accompanied by the sweetest curve of those sinful rosy lips.. trust me, you won't be able to resist. Then you had no choice but to give him what he wanted. I've been trying for years, and I didn't even make any progress on resisting him so far.

In fact, I think I've gotten worse since I realized what I feel for him.

"Goeie morgen (1), Tezuka!" I whipped my head to the side. It was a middle age man I knew from my neighborhood.

"Dag Meneer De Vries. Hebt u Fuji gezeen (2) ?"

"Ah ja, hij was bij Mevrouw Robberecht, chocolade koekjes maken (3) ". I nodded and gave him my thanks before I made my way to Mevrouw Robberecht's cookie shop.

I knew that I was going to lose my courage if I don't find him quick.

I needed to tell him that I love him, soon, if I want to remain sane because with this feeling, everytime I saw him, my chest felt like it was going to explode. I did things I normally don't do, I stuttered, I blushed, I even left my coffee and started to like chocolate.

God I used to hate sweet things, but how could I say no each time he handed me those chocolate cookies he made, then waiting for me to taste it. 'Was het lekker (4)?' he would ask me with _that_ look on his face, and I couldn't help but tell him, 'yeah, it's good. It's.. sweet' while I really wanted to grab him and say 'You're sweet. Can I eat you instead?'

Ugh. Pervy thoughts, go away.

But dammit, he _is_ sweet.

I walked across De Burg (5), and casted het stadhuis (6) a lingering look. I remembered how I met him for the first time in front of it. Fuji Shuusuke was the son of my father's acquaintance who had just moved to Brugge. I wasn't exactly ecstatic when my father asked me to show this 'acquaintance's son' around since I wasn't really good with people, but Fuji was comfortable to be with. He didn't expect me to be talkative around him, like he understands that hospitality didn't always counted by how many words I spoke but by the way I took my time to show him around.

Not many people understand that. The other 'acquaintance's son's or 'acquaintance's daughter's I knew think that I was being unfriendly because I didn't talk much.

And Fuji was interesting to be with. The way he talked, the way he stared at the frietjes (7) they bought ('They eat fries with mayonnaise?'), the way his eyes shone when he saw pralines and snopjes (8).. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

5 years after that first meeting, Fuji had become a best friend, and something more, for me.

I entered the cookie shop and greeted Mevrouw Robberecht. She gave me a knowing smile and signaled me to go straight to the kitchen with the tilt of head.

And there he was, busy with another cookie baking. Did I mention that he looked really nice in an apron?

"Hey," he smiled and I felt my heart beats wild.

"Hey. Em.. Fuji, I need to tell you something," I needed to get over it quickly so I can mope later, drink a triple espresso and do a movie marathon to cope with the rejection once I get home.

"Try this first. I made this less sweet for you," he beckoned me to eat the cookie he held, his eyes twinkled, "how was it?"

"Tasty. Is it dark chocolate?" Oh good move Tezuka Kunimitsu. You've wasted another second. Damn my lack of verbal skill.

"Yup. And a little bit of orange and.." he babbled on the other ingredients and I stood there, almost in trance looking at him, as everything seemed to move in a slow motion.

God, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuji, I think I love you,"I blurted out those words. There. I've said it.

His eyes widened in surprise and I waited for the blow to come. Welcome, heartbreak. I shall wash you away later with lots of coffees and movies.

"Oh. I thought you'll never say it".

…What?

"Wa.. Wablieft (9)?" I stuttered.

"I thought you'll never say it" he repeated.

"You… knew?" he nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. He knew it and he left me dwell in confusion, all these time? "I like looking at you getting all nervous, not knowing what to do…"

You little sadist.

He looked at my stunned expression, and his smile turned soft and apologetic.

"Sorry, Tezuka… I just want you to realize it on your own…"

He kissed me softly on the lips, and I felt all my disbelief and annoyance dissipated into the air. Nothing matters anymore. I love him and he seemed to love me back and he kissed me and the world suddenly turned all flowery around me…

I kissed him back, deeper this time, and as I felt his soft lips curved against mine, I realized that it doesn't matter how long does it take for me to fall for him.

Be it in a second, a day, a year, I'll fall for him anyway.

* * *

1) Good morning

2) Hi Mr. De Vries. Have you seen Fuji?

3) Yes, he was at Mrs. Robberecht's making chocolate cookies

4) Was it tasty?

5) One of the town square or open public space in Bruges.

6) The city hall

7) One of Belgium's specialties. Basically, it's fries with mayo, but there are other kinds of sauces as well. Yummy :d

8) Candies and delicacies

9) Pardon?

I miss Belgium, and my Vlaams is getting rusty. Dammit X(

C'mon, give me a review, let me know you're out there reading my fic ;) I'll be sooo ecstatic.


	3. Paris

**Disclaimer : **ugh. I hate this part. The song is 'dance with me' from nouvelle vague. It's a very lovely song btw.

This is for shutterbug-28. hope u like it :)

* * *

**Let's Dance, Stranger**

[ Coordinates: 48°51′24''N, 2°21′03''E ]

Architect Tezuka Kunimitsu was on his second scotch on the hotel bar that night when he saw that flash of blue eyes. His mind wandered off from what his co-worker Oishi said to that beauty, five chairs away from him.

"…and either his going to give us the new design or we should just…," Oishi paused, realizing that Tezuka wasn't paying attention, "…Tezuka?" The spectacled architect forced his attention back to the conversation, "Sorry. What was it?"

Oishi smiled knowingly. "I said, we need a little rest," he put some money on the bar counter and stood up, "You've worked really hard these past 3 days, Tezuka. A little break will be good for you. You should take a day off tomorrow".

Tezuka stood up as well, "The project is not even near complete, Oishi".

Oishi laughed almost exasperatedly, "Tezuka, this is Paris. We rarely had any chance of holiday. And now that we've made it this far to Europe, you have to loosen up a little". He patted Tezuka's shoulder and made his way to his room.

Tezuka sighed heavily. He wasn't an early sleeper and he won't be able to sleep even if he got back to his room.

That petite blue eyed brunette he saw stole a glance at him, and he felt like smirking. But he held it back and sat back, "Another glass, please". The bartender smile at him and gave him his scotch, "here you go, _monsieur_".

Then he heard the chair next to him being pulled back. He didn't have to look up to know who was it.

"Let me guess. Japanese, on a business trip," the brunette said, his finger tracing his glass of martini.

"I have no intention of having a one night stand," Tezuka said calmly, not even sparing a look to the stranger beside him. The blue eyed man cringe, "Ouch. What a way to reject, I see. Well let's just talk, then".

The almost one sided conversation carried on for an hour until finally the stranger said, "Hey, let's take a walk outside. You don't want to get drunk, do you?". Tezuka gulped unconsciously and steeled his resolve, "I told you I don't do one night stands. We're out of this bar, and we're done". The blue eyed man was good looking and Tezuka would be lying if he said he wasn't interested, but he wasn't lying when he said he don't do one night stands. He thought it was irresponsible, and irresponsible was against his basic principle.

"I've never said that I want to have a one night stand, either. 'Take a walk outside' doesn't always mean 'let's go to your room and have sex', Mr. Architect," the younger man looked into Tezuka's brown eyes, eyes narrowed yet an amused glint adorned his blue eyes.

Tezuka didn't really know why he agreed to take a walk outside the hotel. Indeed, he was intrigued by the younger man, but he didn't usually take a walk with a mere stranger. He didn't even know his name.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I mean no harm, and you're obviously stronger than me, so I won't do anything funny. Stop being so uptight," the man gave him a small pout. Tezuka thought it was adorable.

"Then, what are we doing, _stranger_? I don't even know your name," the taller man said sarcastically, tightened his coat around him. It was still pretty early in spring, and that night was still very thick with winter's cold air.

"I want you to look around, Mr. Uptight. I'm doing you a favor here cause I deduced from our almost one sided conversation before, that you need more thrill in your life. Paris is a lively city, and you're going back to Japan in 2 days, so you better start enjoying this city before you're going home. Don't be act like a caveman".

"Good thing that you're cute, otherwise I'll smack you from calling me a caveman," he mumbled. The smaller man obviously heard him and gave him an amused laugh.

They took a metro and climbed the stairs to the Sacré-Cœur, where they saw the city nightview below with a bottle of beer in their hands. They stay quiet the whole time, and somehow, Tezuka found it comfortable. But he was already intrigued by the stranger's wit, and he wanted to hear them again. He could have silence later.

"Why didn't you ask my name? And you didn't tell me your, either", he glanced to the man beside him. The man smiled rather proudly, "Oh, you actually started the conversation this time! See, I've made you evolutes to a higher degree than a caveman now!"

Tezuka snorted and the stranger tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear. Tezuka watched those slender fingers moved, fascinated. He will not say it out loud, but this stranger is absolutely beautiful.

"I don't want to know your name and I wont tell you mine because we will make tonight memorable," Tezuka raised his brow at the statement. The stranger chuckled lightly. "Don't you get it? If we know each other's name we will move a little from stranger's mark and then this wont be fun anymore. We don't know each other, so you can tell me any secret; I can tell you any embarrassing story," he grinned, and his blue eyes shone in excitement," We can be ourselves. And when you get back to Japan, and many years after that, you're going to remember tonight when everything is perfect. We don't know each other, we can't judge each other either, so there's nothing you do that I can count as wrong, and vice versa".

They talked for hours. The stranger had been right. Tezuka had never felt as carefree as he was that night with the blue eyed stranger. He complained about peoples at work, whiny clients, and everything else he that couldn't tell his friends or family. He even allowed himself to laugh at the stranger's stories.

It might have been the comfortable pace of their conversation or the rather romantic atmosphere around them, but Tezuka found himself held the stranger's smaller, softer hand back when he put his hand on Tezuka's. The smaller brunette gave him a soft smile, "Hey, you want to dance, ex-caveman?". Tezuka smiled back, "But there isn't any music to dance, stranger".

The soft smile turned mischievous, "That can easily be arranged". He raked his bag and pulled out an mp3 player, earphone's attached. "Here, take one". Tezuka chuckled amusedly and took one of the two pieces. He put it on his ear while the other man took his hand and placed it on his slender hip.

_Let's dance little stranger  
Show me secret sins  
Love can be like bondage  
Seduce me once again_

_Burning like an angel  
Who has heaven in reprieve  
Burning like the voodoo man  
With devils on his sleeve_

_Won't you dance with me  
In my world of fantasy  
Won't you dance with me  
Ritual fertility_

They swayed lightly to the music; the night view of Paris twinkled before their eyes and Basilique du Sacré-Cœur glowed majestically in the background.

Tezuka had no idea when, how it started or who did it first, but somewhere along their dance, both men began kissing. It was soft and sweet at first, but when the kiss deepened it was full of veiled passion and promises of more intimacy.

And then they broke apart for air, and Tezuka stared at the stranger confusedly when he stepped back and gave a slightly forlorn smile.

"Goodbye Mr. Architect," he said before walked away, leaving Tezuka stood cold and alone.

Tezuka went back to the hotel with a hint of smile on his usually stoic face. The stranger was right. The night had been perfect.

But when he woke up the next day, Tezuka couldn't help but feel utterly, unbelievably idiotic.

The night was _perfect_ and he had no idea how to find the blue eyed beauty again.

Then his cell phone rang, and Tezuka sat with his head pounding and his teeth gritted as Oishi said excitedly, "Guess what, we need to fly back to Tokyo this afternoon, but we'll be transferred back to Paris, for 2 or 3 years, in a month. Isn't it great?"

He told Oishi he decided to take a day off anyway and quickly get dressed.

He planned to begin his search of his beautiful stranger from the hotel bar, maybe by asking the bartender in case he's a regular costumer.

And when he found the bar locked and a line of "open 5 pm – 3 am" written on a small board beside the antique door, something inside him dropped with a loud clank from disappointment.

He knew should've just stopped the stranger from leaving the night before, but the moment was so magical, almost surreal, and he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

All that reason seemed utterly stupid when he stood there, outside the bar, without any clue of the stranger.

Tezuka felt his shoulders slumped and he made no attempt on straightening it. There was nothing he can do but to pack his thing on the hotel room, then.

He was walking away when his ear caught a muttered curse from behind him.

Someone stood on the very same spot he had just left, staring at the same board.

And when that figure turned away from the bar, his blue eyes caught Tezuka's. Tezuka smiled and the stranger grinned.

_His_ stranger.

"I'm Fuji Shuusuke. I _forgot_ to tell you last night," the blue eyed beauty smiled rather seductively as he stepped closer to Tezuka.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, and I'll be leaving Paris this afternoon, but I will be back in a month," he said as he took the not-stranger-anymore into his arms, then giving him the most promising kiss he could come up with.

Fuji Shuusuke gave him a dazzling smile, his blue eyes shone brightly, "_Voila_, we're no strangers anymore".

_Come on little stranger_  
_There's only one last dance_  
_Soon the music's over_  
_Let's give it one more chance_

_Won't you dance with me_  
_In my world of fantasy_  
_Won't you dance with me_  
_Ritual fertility_

_

* * *

_I looooove Paris. Unfortunately, our perfect pair wasn't there when I visited Paris DX

Any recommendation for our next destination?


	4. Mykonos Island

**Disclaimer **: I do wish I own the island..

Dedicated to WhiteEnsigma, amynaoko, Shutterbug-28, xXviolenceisgolden, and Moribayashi - for the lovely reviews :)

Special thanks and big hug for WhiteEnsigma who gave the Greece idea and opinion about my writing. thank youuuu X)

* * *

**Stuck  
**

[Coordinates: 37°27′N 25°20′E]

Camera and other holiday knick knacks? Check

Soft, soothing ocean breeze and all that picturesque view of the Greek island? Check

Cute guys walking around the sand beach? Wipe drools and…check

A raged sister and a vintage shirt that brings bad luck and awkward situation with another tourist?... Erm. Not pleasant at all, but.. check.

* * *

"You are what?" I heard my sister half shrieked from across the line. Argh, heavens, what had I done wrong in my previous life to have to bear with such a bossy, nagging, fashion-slaved sister? I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I said I'm stuck with a stranger because some part of the shirt is caught on his belt.. And I think the only way to break them apart is to cut the part that's stuck. I know that it's your favorite shirt and.."

I never got to finish my line. "You do that and I'll cut your head loose from your body, _dear little brother_," I gulped and flinched at the same time. I commented mentally that I like her half shriek better than that murderous tone of voice she gave me. "You know pretty damn well that it's one of my super antique, vintage collections. It costs a lot and if you dare cut even only a single miniscule of thread, it means that you're making a hole in one of _my_ most precious _assets of fashion_." And sister, if only we did not share similar blood type and many similar genes, hence making _you_ my most precious _asset of donor _if only I get into a life threatening accident, I wouldn't mind having one less sibling. Yuuta is enough, thank you.

"But, neesan… I'm stuck! How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with this… this unlucky man whose belt is messing with your vintage holiday shirt?" There, neesan, you have my whine. God, why was I even _wearing_ your shirt in the first place? I should've known that it brings bad luck! "Then marry him or have _his_ stupid belt cut instead, I don't care. But don't you dare do anything to my shirt." Then she hung up and my whole dream holiday crashed down with its monotone sound.

Goodbye lovely summer holiday. Welcome demon vintage shirt and an annoyed looking tourist.

I huffed loudly and eyed the ill-fated tourist who got stuck with me with my most sugar-sweet, apologetic stare. "I'm sorry.. looks like scissor is out of the option since my maniac sister loves the shirt much more than her brother. We have to find another way." Apparently the man was immune to my kicked puppy look because he gave me a very annoyed glare with his eyes. It was very pretty, by the way. His eyes I mean, not his glare. It was all fiery and in the color of deep, seriously heart robbing kind of brown. And did I mention about him wearing a glasses? Which looked so good on him, mind you, since it gave him an intelligent, classy look. And with the ocean breeze brought out the calming scent from the Aegean Sea and the little, pretty, white houses adoring the small hill behind him; it was all looked so beautiful and rather surreal. The only thing he needed was being naked and he could pass as a Greek God to me. Despite being an asian, that is.

Oops. Wrong kind of thought. Back to the real problem…

" Um.. Do you think we should sit down? We've been standing for an hour and I'm sure your legs are getting pretty tired." Nice legs you had there, Mr. Dreamy Brown Eyes. Should I help you massage it to ease the tiredness? He lifted one of his brows, "How?" Well, with a little help from aromatic oil or lotion, obviously.

His glare intensified and I realized that he was asking for how are we supposed to sit down with the shirt intact with his belt. "Um…" I stuttered when it registered in my mind that the only way we both can sit down comfortably is by having one of us sit on the other's lap. Oh, I'd gladly volunteer to sit on your lap, mister.

He sighed with his hands on his hips, inadvertently making me drool with the accentuation of his broad, athletic shoulders and his sturdy looking forearms.

Hmm, talking about sweet torture..

"All right. How about we move to a shadier place? You look a little pale," He said with his deep, sexy voice and like a 12 year old girl who had just released from a drooling-spell, I was suddenly made aware of the heat and the slight dehydration I had. My throat was dry and I was a little dizzy from the mighty warmness of Greek sun. This brown eyed man's charm may have something to do with the heat too, though.

I gave him a tired nod, and with painfully awkward movement, we walked together like a twin that shared a conjoined pelvis to a cooler place. Awkward, yes, but I'd be lying my ass off if I said I didn't enjoy the slight contact, even only from our clothing.

When we finally got to one of the small cafés lining the shoreline, the bad mood from my sister's outburst was dissipated rather considerably. It was hard to stay in the bad mood when you could take a look around and being mesmerized by all little things around you. Packed Yumiko neesan back to Japan and my holiday would be so perfect. Blue, sparkling ocean and sandy beach, white houses with traditional Cycladic style, and the merry atmosphere of the Mykonos Island was the epitome of dream holiday.

The café was packed full with excited looking tourist, but my accidental shirt locked partner talked to the waiter and he led our way to one of the empty balcony of the café with a kind smile, saying something that sounded like, "Could make a very very cute couple" in his thick accent.

The balcony had a magnificent view. And as we tried to pull two wooden chairs closer to accommodate our strange arrangement, I tried to start a friendly, neutral conversation with the man. It was hard with us sitting so close to each other and our knees touching, since my usually organized mind suddenly lose its ability to think coherently. "So.. you're on a summer holiday? I'm Fuji Shuusuke, by the way." I said as I tried to separate the fine threads of the shirt from the metal of his belt carefully. I couldn't see his face since I was focusing my gaze on the damn thread mess on our clothes, but I could tell that his posture had relaxed, maybe because we were able to find a calmer place and toned down the heat from the sun.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. This is my first time having a holiday in Greece." I hummed shortly, telling him that I listened to him even without my gaze on him and I decided to spill out my side of story. "Really? First time and you already had to stuck with a klutz in a vintage shirt tourist, poor you. It's my second time in Greece, but it's my first time in Mykonos. Too bad it has to be a heart-mending holiday, though." I stole a quick glance at his face and I saw him frowned slightly. "Heart-mending holiday?" I nodded shortly then shrugged nonchalantly. "For both my sister and me. She had just survived a broken engagement and I'm just trying to forget a not so successful relationship." He gave a sympathetic soft pat on my knee and I shivered slightly from the contact. "I'm sorry too that you have to put up with our clothes-disaster." I laughed softly, and we spend the next 45 minutes trying to separate our too stubborn piece of clothes from each other and talked about our holidays and opinions about the island.

He was a very pleasant companion. He didn't talk much, but since I have got my ears full of my sister's rant and whine for my whole 20 years of life, his ability to listen to my babble and his short, but very straight to the point response was a very nice change. Suddenly the idea of being stuck with this man for a long time, tied together in our hips with my shirt and his belt, didn't sound too bad.

After an hour, however, I grew so frustrated with the stubborn threads and accidentally slipped out an annoyed whine which alerted him. "What's wrong?" I restrained my hands from ripping the antique fabric and replied in a barely masked impatient tone, "I can't do it.." Damn it, I sounded so whiny. I figured that he would be very annoyed with that kind of childish remark.

He surprised me with a soft rub in my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay. Take it easy."

I was so overwhelmed with the sparks coming from that brief contact and the kindness of his action that I carelessly spoke the dummy words out loud, straight from my overheat and overexcited piece of brain.

"It's hard to if you keep touching me like that." Oops.

He looked taken aback and I could feel my face blushed uncontrollably.

"Do I… distract you?" Oh, no good. Did he think that I hate him? "No! No! I mean..it's distracting but I don't hate your touch.. It's distracting on the other kind of way." His eyes widened a bit and I realized how blunt my words were.

I blushed deeper and tried to distance myself a little from him, though it was practically impossible with the threads on Neesan's shirt seemed to love his belt very much to be apart. "Sorry.. I don't even know if you swing _that_ way.."

Then something snapped in his eyes and I felt his hands grasped my forearms gently. "Are you… by any chance.. hitting on me?" he said softly and so hesitantly, I almost missed it. "…Yeah. You're very good looking."

Please, please, Greek God or whatever Gods exist, please don't let him be offended.

Then I felt his hands making their way down to my hands, which still grasping the mess on our clothes, and I had to look straight into his eyes. "..Can I kiss you, then?"

Did he really have to ask?

I gave him a pleasant sunny smile and saw his lips curved in a slight smile before I closed my eyes and savoring the feel of our lips against each other.

Being stuck wasn't so bad, afterall. Not even when I heard a ripping sound came from the vintage shirt few kisses later. But he secured my position in his lap (how did I end there, anyway?) and all my thoughts beside the feel of our heated kisses left my head.

Sister, and whatever unfortunate events that might follow.. I'll just deal with them later.

* * *

Urgh. What a BIG fail.

I'm sooooo sorry. I've done my research and all, and I even type and retype this story, but I really am not satisfied with this piece.

Well, anyhow, my lack of writing skill and all, tell me what you think ;)

Reviews and requests are very much welcomed XD


	5. New York

Disclaimer : really, what do you think a mere engineering student can own?

* * *

TABLE NO. 15

[Coordinates: 40°43′N 74°0′W]

Table number 15 has always been my source of entertainment in my dull, tiresome working hours. You see, in this little bar, we've got regulars. University students, architects, bankers, depressed husbands or wives, you name it. They come on their own usual time, and most of them prefer to sit in their usual table. When the students usually come in the afternoon after their classes, the office workers choose to come on the evening to relief themselves from a day's worth of stress. Those in the depressed categories, you ask? They are usually the worst kind. They come late, late evening and carrying gloomy air around them, and their behavior is often unpredictable since they come to get drunk and forget about the world.. all night long. How I hate the said of 'the city that never sleeps' at times like that.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yeah, table 15. Why it entertains me? Let's see, a lot of regulars doesn't mean that you have the most interesting, or pleasing people to look at, especially for a single 25 year old girl like me. Office workers are too old for me, some of them are young and attractive enough, but those who come to this bar seem a little bit on the jerk type, if you know what I mean. University students are cute. You know, the trace of their boyish face, the curious student air.. but, I don't think I'm into younger man. don't even ask about our last category of regulars.

But, table 15 again, is a whole different matter. It offers me a very nice view. Come on, tell me that you're curious about what I see there.

If you're guessing a very handsome regular, congratulation, you are able to see very well through a boring waitress' eyes. But, really, the young men I saw there for 6 days of the week are really good looking and nice to look at, no matter where your gazes fall on their body. Men? Yes, it was no mistake. There are only 2 regulars taking that table, since that particular table is a little bit isolated from the rest of the table.

But the regulars taking that table are no geeks like you all think, really. One of them, a serious looking young man with strikingly sharp brown eyes is, I assume, a young lawyer at the law firm just across the street who usually comes every 6 pm from Monday to Thursday. He looks very intelligent, never talks much and orders the blandest of food, but whatever, his tall, athletic figure in a formal suit is such a view to my eyes that I won't mind even if he just order a glass of water everytime.

The other regular there is a very friendly Fuji Shuusuke, who never fails to say hi to me each time he comes. He's a cute Japanese who studies in an art college nearby, majoring photography. He's a true art student, you know, some strange quirks here and there, but his jaw-dropping smile and heart-robbing blue eyes make that strange taste of food and drink seems unique. This cute brunette comes also from Monday to Thursday, often at 4 pm and sometimes late at 7 or 8 when he has some extra assignments to work on.

Sometimes, the schedule from that young lawyer and Fuji would clash, and one of them, whoever comes later would politely, albeit a little disappointed, look for another table.

But talking about that clash on the schedule, I saw something different 2 weeks ago.

My young lawyer hunk, uncharacteristically, had forgotten his agenda. It was a very hectic week for him, I assume, since he looked a little bit rushed, unlike his usual calm self. He came for his usual 6 pm coffee and left at about 6.50 pm, and 5 minutes after he left, I saw that agenda on his chair. I walked immediately to take that agenda to see if I could, perhaps, tell him about his forgotten agenda since it looked important. But my creative mind decided not to disturb the flow of nature and see if Fuji would come at 7 pm.

He did come. And if haven't got this oozing self coolness and control, I'd probably be rolling over on the floor upon seeing the rare serious look on Fuji's face. Goodness, he was gorgeous! Anyway, he frowned and lifted his hand halfway to call me before he, just like what I had predicted, put it back down and opened the agenda himself. I saw him calling someone with his cell phone after that. And damn it, I'd like to hear him calling the lawyer, but a bearded man called me to his table.

About 15 minutes later, the lawyer entered our bar, looking relieved at the sight of his agenda on the top of his usual table. Fuji Shuusuke smiled and greeted him and they talked, obviously about the agenda. I smiled inwardly. I seriously like the idea of my two favorite regulars being friends. Well, one good looking regular in action is great, but two? It's twice the fun, of course!

That night, they left the bar together at 10 pm. Fuji actually got the young lawyer engaged in a conversation for 3 hours, hm, I am very impressed.

After that night, something changed. Whenever their schedule clashed, the one who comes first will welcome the latter and they will sit together on their favorite regular table. And I guess their friendship also brings a profit to this bar because their schedule clashed more and more often after that, meaning more cash for the bar. Yay. Please God, let them pay me more this month.

"…Becca".

Oops. Someone called me?

Eric, our bartender, rolled his eyes when I finally gain my senses back, " Shera comes early today. You can end your shift early". I look at the clock on the nearby wall. It's 9 pm.. damn it I can go and end my shift but Fuji and the lawyer are still on their table, their beers still unfinished and talking like usual.. wait, ..no. Strange, they aren't talking today. Fuji looks a little fidgety today, and even the bespectacled lawyer too looks a little nervous. What is going on?

Then as I grudgingly took off my apron and fold it, I saw the lawyer speak something and moved his hand under the table. Fuji looks very surprised. Okay, what is going on here?

I slowly walk to the guest's toilet on the back, which gives me a clearer view of table 15. And..

I saw what surprised him.

The lawyer had actually holds his hand under the table! Well, well, well. Of all scenarios that might happen, I really didn't expect this. Don't get me wrong though. It's not that I resent _that_ kind of relationship.. I just really worry on how Fuji would react to that. I seriously want my favorite regulars to be on good terms with each other.

Then the worst happens.

Fuji snatchs his hand from the lawyer seemingly unsure, gentle grasp and takes his coat, quickly heading out. The lawyer calls him softly and he stops for a while before continuing his exit. I'm gonna stop him myself if you don't do anything, fool, handsome lawyer! Go and get him, idiot!

..Oh great. There he goes. The lawyer is hot on his heels when he heads out. I hope he tries to set things straight with Fuji. My favorite part of the job is in danger of being heartbreakingly ends. Well. I gotta go home.

I shout my goodbye to Eric and take the turn next to our bar.

Whoa.

They're kissing. Like, kissing kind of kissing.. you know. Not the sweet, gentle, or hesitant one. This one looks like a dance of unbidden passion. There, I'm turning poetic. Gracious God that's HOT.

…You're still asking who? Well if you're following my rants, you should've guessed! Who else I babble about if not Fuji and the lawyer?

Woohoo, it's gonna be sooo exciting to do my shift tomorrow!

* * *

Are you still there, readers?

I seriously don't know why am I still writing this when I know that I should write 'the Bodyguard' DX.

I'm in a dire need of encouragement.

Request, anyone?


End file.
